


Distraction II

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [21]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, quarantine sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马贴着对方的侧脸，很轻很轻地说：“是真的很无聊。”轻巧的笑声抚过他的耳廓，黑羽同样低声回：“我也很无聊。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Distraction II

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 周五晚上十点半，作者蹬着三轮卖甜口素鸡  
> ※ 论疫情期间在家办公该怎么玩情趣（不是）

黑羽穿着宽大的 T 恤下楼，手里拿着水杯，通过一根夸张的一扭十八弯的吸管在喝柠檬水，用脚抵开客厅的门。“哟，白马——”

白马单手扶额，坐在桌前，电脑屏幕上足有十几个视频参会者，主办方慢吞吞地在讲着什么，白马正在往纸上心不在焉做笔记，一脸无聊，看见黑羽下来，神情亮了很多，朝他招了招手。黑羽站在门口，指了指屏幕，白马摇了摇头，和他打了个手势，意思是视频没开，只有麦克风，示意他过来。

黑羽吸着饮料过去，伸长了脖子一看，什么苏格兰场年度顾问侦探内部规定发展培训，资料足足有五十页，一看就是毫无意义的东西，于是翻着半月眼嘲笑同伴。白马把电脑椅推开一点，抱住他，把脸埋在他的怀里，默不作声地叹气，隔着 T 恤的吐息又热又痒，黑羽哧哧地笑起来，伸手摸了摸对方的头发。

白马举起食指，做了个嘘的手势，又在纸上写下一个时间，意思是还有一个小时才能结束，黑羽做了个夸张的鬼脸，拍了拍他的脑袋，去了厨房。

屏幕对面培训还在继续，退欧影响讲到了第三十三种可能性，白马单手按了按眼睛，万般无奈地将笔记翻过一页。苏格兰场的培训专家是外聘的，讲话很慢，几乎没有起伏，令人昏昏欲睡，音响里除了主持人慢吞吞的声音就是此起彼伏压抑的哈欠声，白马拿笔敲着草稿纸，两眼发直地看着键盘。

手边出现一杯热气腾腾的红茶，佛手柑的香味，黑羽又回来了，倚着桌面，朝他挑了挑眉。白马抬起头，勾住对方的 T 恤下摆，手上加力，黑羽笑嘻嘻地看着他，弯下腰，乖巧地回应他的吻。白马贴着对方的侧脸，很轻很轻地说：“是真的很无聊。”

轻巧的笑声抚过他的耳廓，黑羽同样低声回：“我也很无聊。”

黑羽举起食指抵在唇边，朝他眨了眨眼，白马喝了一口茶：“？”

黑羽露齿一笑，行了个华丽的礼，身形一顿，像是魔术师进入暗箱中，藏到桌底下。白马呛到了，将马克杯放回桌上，不停咳嗽，双眼睁大，往下看去——

“谁在咳嗽？” 主持人讲课停了下来，“没事吧？”

黑羽盘腿坐在桌下，眼里全是小恶魔的笑意，近乎嚣张，保持着嘘声的手势，空余的指尖掂住他的拉链，很慢很慢地往下。白马单手按住桌角，冷静地往下看，两人目光交汇，黑羽动了动眉毛，意思是：你敢吗？

“……”

白马松开桌角，清了清嗓子，对着麦克风说：“没事，不好意思，失礼了。”

主持人翻过一页 PPT，开始叙述欧盟通用数据保护条例特训和调查隐私之间的关系，白马用手揉了揉眼睛，放弃了，向前一倾，额头几不可闻地磕在桌面上。黑羽满脸都是嘲笑，手上的动作跟着主持人的语速放慢又放慢，白马的额头抵着桌角，露出眼睛，注视着桌下不安分的恋人，伸手揉了揉对方的头发。

黑羽转了一圈眼睛，做口型：[捧场一点啊！]

白马神情沉痛地指了指上面，意思是：[实在没有心情。]

黑羽撇了撇嘴，有些不满，干脆坐了回去，白马却伸手勾了勾他的下颚，颇是玩味地挑了挑眉：[所以要看你了啊。]

“……”

黑羽微眯起眼睛，接受挑战，白马的唇边多了点笑意，指尖抚过他的侧脸，熟捻地埋进他颈后的碎发里。主持人开始讲一二三要点，白马抬起头，继续笔记，空余的手漫不经心地摸着他的头发，仿佛摸着一只家养的大猫，黑羽亲昵地往对方的掌心蹭了蹭，往前倾去。

钢笔清脆地落在桌面上，对方显然没想到他会这么单刀直入，黑羽很是得意，收到鼓励，勇往直前。向来别扭的小男友今天格外主动，仿佛打定了主意要看他失态，黑羽从下往上舔了舔，直接把他含进去，还几不可闻地哼着歌，一阵阵酥麻的震动从小腹到头顶，白马彻底清醒了，下意识想要退后，好看看自家恋人的表情。黑羽像是猜到他在想什么，只是按住他的腿，喉间滚动着轻笑，白马不动了，单手遮脸，冷静呼吸。

黑羽放开他，脑袋往上钻了钻，只露出大半张脸，依旧是那个嘘声的动作，朝着他眨了眨眼：[Enjoy the show~]

“……”

白马突然想起那个舞会后的夜晚，黑羽也是这样埋在他的腿间，满脸通红，无法呼吸，永不安分的恋人不知道又在玩什么，居然——白马一脸震惊地往下看，黑羽的双颊泛着潮红，握着他，眼睛里满满的全是得意，一眨不眨地注视着他，缓缓地，没有一丝犹豫地，将他全部吞含进去。

黑羽半阖着眼睛，近乎温顺地贴着他的腿侧，隔着布料也能感觉到对方侧脸滚烫的温度，温热的鼻息扫过他的小腹，黑羽抬眼看了看他，几乎不可理喻地眨了眨眼睛，一滴辛苦的泪水滚落睫毛。碧蓝的星光里全是笑——黑羽按着他的腿侧，开始前后晃动脑袋，白马措手不及，下意识地松开托着自己额头的手，落在笔记上，声音大了点，主持人又停了下来，“有谁要问问题吗？”

黑羽放开他，手背按着嘴，忍耐地咳了一声，又擦着眼角，嚣张地露出牙齿。白马克制着呼吸，停顿了半秒，把手埋回对方发间，往下按。黑羽毫不畏惧，再次一纳到底，小心翼翼地吞吐着，即便如此也有细小的水声，白马单手抓着对方的头发，微微颤抖，另一只手无处安放，拿起笔，又扔下，最后紧紧按住桌角。他看不见黑羽的神情，只能下意识地用指尖去描绘对方的脸，黑羽腾出一只手，和他五指相握，调皮地挠了挠他的掌心。

音响里传来大大的哈欠声，不知道是谁忍不住了，很是无礼，主持人停顿了一下，清了清嗓子，说：“那就看看大家学得怎么样了，有谁来总结一下 GDPR 在苏格兰场的具体适用性？”

一片死寂，白马小心翼翼平稳着呼吸，再次将额头抵在桌面。黑羽无辜地看着他，缓缓推进，直到鼻尖抵上他的小腹，白马压抑着呻吟，紧紧按住对方的手。

主持人咳嗽了一声：“二十六号，二十六号是谁？麻烦回答一下。”

众人翻页，点击鼠标的声音，白马大脑一片空白，过了三秒，猛地抬起头：“是我。”

黑羽差点笑出声，着实呛到了，不得不退出来，埋在对方腿侧，肩膀抖动，艰难克制自己，白马摩挲着他的头发，清了清嗓子，语气平稳地说：“在调查范围中——”

黑羽冒出脑袋，以一个高难度的动作弯着身体探出来，白马翻着笔记，一脸冷静地回答问题，一边挪开椅子给他让出位置，然而黑羽并没有要出来的意思，只是偷喝了口茶，朝他眨了眨眼，又躲了回去。白马停顿了一下，平稳地继续：“在调查者同意的前提——”

声音卡住了，主持人等了片刻，这网络实在不通畅，只得叹了口气，说：“喂喂？听得见吗？”

白马看着眼前的一幕，思维完全被打乱，微张着嘴，过了半晌，深深呼吸，清了清嗓子，说：“——的前提下，不损害——不损害公共安全——”

黑羽半阖着眼睛，亲昵地用鼻尖顶着他，舌尖轻巧地舔来舔去，像是在自家领地随意消遣，心满意足的猫，白马不能再看下去了，拿起钢笔，抵着额头，找了一段，继续念：“——除非有证据表示有即将——即将犯罪——哦我的天啊。”

主持人：“？”

白马深深呼吸，钢笔掉在桌上，过了漫长的五秒钟，缓缓地道：“抱歉，我家的猫刚才打翻了……打翻了……请您稍等一下。”

主持人叹了口气，破天荒幽默了一次：“这就是我家的狗吃了我的作业的远程电子版，我懂的。”

其余学员哄堂大笑，白马脸红了，还好是匿名培训，重在参与，黑羽还盘腿坐在原地，只是笑嘻嘻地看着他，全身上下写满了得意，舔了舔手指，调笑地眯起一只眼睛：[多谢款待~]

白马半是无奈半是亲昵地抹过恋人的下唇，黑羽露出小虎牙，咬了他一下。白马抽回手，深深呼吸，撑着额头，紧紧闭上眼睛，收敛了神情，飞快地背诵：“通用数据保护条例的隐私透明性要求不适用于出于执法目的处理个人数据的方式比如被定义为预防调查或起诉刑事犯罪和妨碍公众安全的行为。”

主持人：“……”

冷不丁有人插话：“二十六号是谁啊？不如让他讲吧？还能早点下课。”

学员们再次哄堂大笑，你来我往地评论起来，一时间全是摔笔声，哈欠声，笑声，乱糟糟的，主持人气得不行，咣咣拍桌，“行了行了！除了发言人，麦克风都给我静音！”

白马迅速把麦克风关了，一把将黑羽抱起来，黑羽笑得上气不接下气，抢了茶杯一口气喝了，说：“优等生也有今天！”

学员们接二连三静音，周遭瞬间安静下来，主持人翻看了一下讲义，恢复那个慢吞吞的语速，悠悠地说：“回答正确，感谢二十六号学员的参与。那么有关这个适用性的内部条规……”

“这种行政培训就好像断掉的铅笔，” 白马神情沉痛地说，“——Pointless。”

黑羽正在他怀里动来动去找熟悉的舒适姿势，闻言停了下来，睁大眼睛，“好冷的笑话！看来你是真的很无聊啊。”

白马肃穆地看着他，黑羽哧哧地笑起来，眼睛转来转去，用口型重复 Pointless，摸着下巴，颇有所得地点了点头，“我有灵感了。”

“你再这样有求必应的话，” 白马无奈地说，“铃木老伯会把你当知己的。”

“诶诶？” 黑羽调笑地眨了眨眼睛，“难道不是吗？”

黑羽抽了张纸，叼着笔，按着对方脑袋意欲写字，白马笑着躲了，环过他的腰，亲了亲他的脖颈。黑羽习惯性地蹭了蹭肩膀，白马仰着头看他，满眼都是温柔的笑意，黑羽方才的预告函灵感又跑了，把草稿纸一扔，说：“你好烦。”

主持人进入总结阶段了，黑羽想要起身，对方却把他拉了回来，像是抱娃娃一样把他放在腿上，朝他眨了眨眼睛。黑羽也没有挣扎，勾着他的脖颈，亲昵地抵住他的鼻尖：“要挂科了，大班长。”

“喔？” 白马漫不经心地将手探进他的 T恤里，“我的能力你难道还不了解吗，黑羽小同学？”

白马近距离地看着他，神情里多了点促狭，黑羽有些警觉，直起身体，“你想干嘛。”

“没什么，” 白马笑意盈盈地说，“略微分心一点而已。”

指尖一节节地抚过他的脊椎骨，温热的掌心贴着他的后腰，有些痒，黑羽忍不住缩了缩身体，嘻地笑了一声。白马发出一个满意的单音节，像是得到了什么意料之中的反应，双手轻柔地抚上他的腰侧，实在太痒了，黑羽忍不住扑腾起来，气喘吁吁地边笑边躲，“你这犯规——”

温热的唇贴着他的耳廓，亲昵的吻不断下移，黑羽笑得眼泪都要出来了，“很痒哎！够了啦——”

细小的痛感像是破开海面的星光，黑羽弹跳了一下，嬉笑的尾音抖了抖，化成短促的呻吟，白马温柔地舔了舔他的脖颈，颇是恶劣地朝他眨了眨眼睛，凑过来吻他。这个是真的犯规，黑羽有些赌气地想，身体却已经很习惯了，黑羽下意识地仰起脸，给对方留出更多侵犯的余地。白马低低地笑，仿佛知道他在想什么，黑羽有些气恼，指尖绞着对方的头发，为了表示不满，用力扑腾了一下。白马紧紧地搂着他，沿着他下颚的线条印上轻柔的吻，黑羽几乎可以感到自己大动脉在对方唇间搏动，这家伙平时人模人样的，在这种时候就很容易原形毕露，每当此时他总能闻到一丝甜蜜的危险，像是面对着捕猎者，一种本能的悸动。黑羽难耐地扭来扭去，找不到舒服的姿势，白马单手抚过他的小腹，胸口，细密的亲吻不断，温柔又细致，一直专注地看着他，像是在细细记录他的反应，黑羽受不了了，撑着椅背，主动地跨坐在对方身上。

白马露出些许揶揄的神情，黑羽的脸忍不住烧起来，赌气地低下头，咬住对方的唇。屏幕上主持人还在继续，看上去连自己都觉得无聊了，白马抱着他，漫不经心地回吻，居然还伸手在纸上添了两笔，黑羽气得不行，往后仰了仰，“你这家伙——”

钢笔掉落桌面，白马按住他不安分的脑袋，近乎窒息地吻他，细致地舔进他的上颚，黑羽受到安抚，哼哼唧唧地软了一点，勾住对方的脖颈。他很喜欢白马的吻，哪怕闭着眼睛，也可以感觉到对方全身心的注意力，像是誓效忠诚，想到这里，黑羽又开心起来，蹭了蹭对方的脸。白马温柔地看着他，如琥珀般明亮的眼睛里只有他一个人，黑羽的胸口痒痒的，忍不住嘻地笑出声。

白马弯起唇角，在他的侧脸落下一吻，随即把他托起来，黑羽还在眯着眼睛享受，突然受到暗袭，瞪圆了眼睛，“诶？”

白马竖起食指在唇边，做了个嘘声的手势，调笑地朝他眨了眨眼睛，随即取消静音，探过他的肩膀，朝着麦克风说：“我可以总结。”

主持人看了一下屏幕：“喔，还是二十六号。可以，您请。”

黑羽压根就没想到这里还有互动环节，瞬间僵硬了，白马单手翻过笔记，慢条斯理地开始念：“在 GDPR 法规下收集的信息必须合法，公正，透明……”

居家裤没有拉链，温热的指尖毫无遮挡地探进来，直接握住他，白马这家伙记仇，丝毫不做保留，直接抚过他顶端的敏感点，黑羽被激得一跳，差点泄露声音，慌忙咬紧了牙。白马弯起眼睛，语气不变，空余的手拉开书桌的抽屉，继续平稳背诵：“……为特定，明确和合法目的而收集……”

黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，疯狂做口型：[为什么你的书桌里会放这种东西啊！]

白马颇是傲慢地挑了挑眉，挤了一点润滑剂在手里，重又抚上他的下体，从头到尾，手势细致，黑羽的吐槽尽数咽了回去，止不住低哼一声，咬住自己的手背。白马安抚地摸着他的背脊，手上动作慢条斯理，就像他喜欢的那样，黑羽的注意力分了叉，小腿肌肉绷得死紧，一面竖着耳朵听主持人的反应。其余人都关了麦克风，连声咳嗽都没有，耳边只有白马不紧不慢的英音，分开来每个单词他都听得懂，连起来却实在不知所云，这家伙倒是做出一副优等生的样子，对不讲人话的内容了如指掌，背诵得一字不差，看上去好整以暇，然而他依旧感到对方真正的注意力都在自己身上，白马仰视着他，暖褐色的眼睛里全是笑意，空余的手抚过他的侧脸，像是代替的亲吻。

“……充分，相关且仅限于必要条件，” 白马继续道，和主持人方才讲课时的语调学得很像，近乎催眠，“准确，并在必要时保持最新……”

平滑的指甲轻轻掐入前端的小孔，快感像是过电一样窜上来，黑羽手臂不停发颤，连换气都不敢，只是微张着嘴忍耐。白马看了一下笔记，手上漫不经心地加快速度，黑羽不住弓起背脊，无意识地抓着对方的衬衫下摆，注意力无限坍缩，只剩下一个小点。他的耳边心跳轰鸣，夹杂着令人难堪的细微水声，白马的声音一直那么平稳，实在可恨，黑羽摆着脑袋，像是想把对方的声音甩出自己的意识一样，赌气地将指尖绞进对方的头发。下身着实涨得发疼，黑羽无意识地扬着腰，往对方的掌心里顶弄，白马朝着他笑了笑，重又探进他的 T 恤里，不轻不重地掐了掐他的胸前，黑羽被激得浑身一弹，向前跌去，一口咬上对方的肩膀。

“……并保持在合适的时间段。” 白马平缓的声音听起来像是充满爱意的低语，“以确保……适当安全性……的方式，进行……处理。”

黑羽浑身战栗，已经到了极限，顾不上声音不声音的，全身上下都无意识地绷紧，不停颤抖，呜咽着泄在对方手里。白马还在说着什么，胸腔震动嗡嗡的，像是来自梦境的回声，黑羽隔着衬衫深深吸气，在对方身上熟悉的味道里缓慢回神，像是被暖风挟裹着，轻巧落地。音响里的人声嘈杂了起来，培训似乎进入尾声，主持人提高了声音在说些什么客套话，黑羽也没听见优等生与否的评价，只是懒洋洋的，还环着对方的脖颈，不肯抬头。

白马温柔地抚摸着他的背脊，这也是他喜欢的，黑羽无意识地往对方的颈侧蹭了蹭，往里靠了一点。白马低声轻笑，扔了餐巾纸，伸手合上笔记本电脑，握着他的下颚，覆上他的唇。黑羽终于等到熟悉的亲吻，整个人都融化在里面，哼哼唧唧地缠上来，充满毫不自知的占有欲，像只理直气壮的猫，白马搂着他的腰，唇角不住上扬，忍不住近一点，再近一点。黑羽半阖着眼睛，发出满足的叹息，抓着他的后颈，开口时候却还是那个略有不耐的语气，咕哝：“笑什么。”

“没什么，” 白马亲昵地吻了吻他的眼睛，“你是我最喜欢的 Distraction 了。”

黑羽哧地笑出声，下意识地摩挲着对方的肩膀，做了个鬼脸：“你好烦。”

刚才着实太投入了，力道没有控制好，衬衫上半月形的牙印清晰可见，看上去就挺疼，估计得淤青一阵子，黑羽有些不好意思，还有些不可理喻的受用，偷偷瞥了对方一眼。白马也在看他，眼里全是揶揄的笑意，黑羽的脸控制不住地烧起来，清了清嗓子，镇定自若地道：“礼……礼尚往来。”

白马毫不在意地笑起来，亲了亲他的侧脸，目光落在他的脖颈，又露出一副若有所思的神情，“反正最近也不能出门……”

这个眼神他是知道的，这种发散性思维的终点一般没什么好事，区别只有自己是起不来沙发还是起不来床，这个问题很大，看来要慌，黑羽定了定神，说：“你不补习最新欧盟法规了？优等生同学。”

“托黑羽君的福，” 白马看了看手机，“年度培训已经完成了。接下来……好巧，今天周五，并没有更多的安排。”

黑羽：“……”

白马凑近了一点，笑意盈盈地道：“与其等到晚上十点半，不如我们看看可以在那之前做些什么吧？”

黑羽惨叫：“还来？会被你搞死的，你放开我，不要啦——”

END


End file.
